


Потом и кровью

by Renie_D



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>талантами не рождаются</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потом и кровью

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2016

— Вот сука! — Фарлан сжимает рукой задетое клинком плечо и дышит сквозь зубы, сглатывая рычание и стоны. 

Рана жжется, горит и тянет, а из-под пальцев струятся багровые ручейки. Светлый рукав безнадежно испорчен, уже не отстирать. Теперь рубаха годится только на тряпки. Или на бинты, раз затея сорвалась. Кто ж знал, что обозы, груженные ценным барахлом, будут сопровождать однорогие ублюдки в полном вооружении и с УПМ? Да еще и такие шустрые, мерзавцы.

Фарлан стискивает ладонь сильнее, надеясь хоть остановить кровь, но пальцы разъезжаются, скользят по намокшей ткани, не давая вцепиться как следует.

— Ты как? — спрашивает он у замершего рядом Ривая и в ответ слышит только отрывистый, свистящий полушепот:

— Заткнись! 

Они оторвались, Фарлан в этом уверен. Никто не знает всех закоулков и подворотен Подземного города лучше, чем они, жители трущоб. Но Ривай настороженно оглядывается по сторонам, рыская внимательным взглядом по развалинам и провалившимся крышам. И Фарлан послушно затыкается, приваливаясь спиной к обшарпанным кирпичам узкого проулка между домами. Чутью Ривая он доверяет больше, чем себе.

К тому же, их план, окончившийся для столь бесславным провалом, — это его, Фарлана, идея.

Пара бутылок крепкого пойла и один болтливый охранник, обожающий выпить на халяву, — и разузнать, куда и когда Нойманн перевозит скупленное добро, не составило большого труда. Но дряхлый ростовщик оказался умнее: не стал надеяться на туповатых подчиненных и нанял для работы полицию. Сколько он заплатил, раз ленивые «единороги» гнали их уже три квартала без передышки, Фарлан боится даже предположить. За гроши такого рвения от этих шкур уж точно не дождешься.

Ривай замирает, шипит неразборчиво сквозь зубы, и у Фарлана слабеют колени. Он осторожно выглядывает из-за угла и смотрит туда, куда устремлен взгляд Ривая. На крыше, задумчиво раскачиваясь на носках, стоит рослый детина и внимательно оглядывается кругом. Обнаженные мечи у бедер покачиваются в такт движениям, едва мерцая в рассеянном свете подземелий.

Фарлан по одному отрывает пальцы от раненого плеча и тянется к голенищу. Пачкая кровью сапог, медленно вытаскивает спрятанный в нем нож. Бежать им некуда — за спинами глухой тупик. Остается надеяться на густую тень, скрывающую их присутствие здесь, в подворотне, и готовиться к худшему.

Сжимая рукоять ножа, плотно обмотанную плоским шнуром, он не сводит с «единорога» глаз и беззвучно шевелит губами. Простенький заговор «Скройте под сенью своей, Роза, Мария и Сина, меня, недостойного» Фарлан знает давно. Пара слов, шершавые руки, которые ерошат волосы перед сном и укрывают одеялом до самого носа, — единственные воспоминания из детства. Но кто это был — мать, отец или кто-то еще — ему вспомнить не под силу.

Со свистом и хрустом, подняв облачка пыли и фонтанчики мелкой каменной крошки, возле полицейского вонзаются крюки. На хлипкую стену приземляется худющая и длинная как жердь темноволосая девица. Фарлану такие не нравятся — угловатые, резкие, с ними и не расслабишься толком. Вот и эта, что-то недовольно буркнув, перелетает с крыши на крышу, то и дело скрываясь из вида, и даже не оглядывается по сторонам. 

Дура, конечно. Сейчас они не у себя на поверхности и рядом нет отряда с карабинами за спиной. Фарлан видел как-то раз, как срезали вот такую же точно бестолочь прямо в полете, метнув ей ножи в бок. А потом радостно добили ногами. Кожаные ремни и добротный шерстяной плащ можно сбыть очень дорого — хватит и на выпивку, и на жрачку.

«Единорог» не слишком доволен ее появлением — хмурится, но следует за ней, постоянно оглядываясь через плечо. Этот не дурак. Или опыта побольше.

Фарлан задумчиво смотрит в их спины и почти пропускает момент, когда Ривай быстро перебирается к нему. Опустившись на корточки, выдергивает полу его рубашки из штанов и спрашивает:

— Рука работает? — голос у него отрывистый, недовольный, но Фарлан знает, что Ривай на него не злится. 

Он пожимает целым плечом и на пробу шевелит пальцами и запястьем. Новая волна боли прокатывается по телу, и Фарлан глухо стонет через зубы. А он-то думал, что привык к тянущему тупому ощущению.

— Сойдет, — ставит диагноз Ривай. 

Прокручивает в пальцах нож и вспарывает ткань рубахи, отрезая от нее широкий и длинный кусок. Выдергивает из кармана Фарлана маленькую фляжку, отвинчивает колпачок и щедро льет на предплечье. 

Густое амбре дешевого алкоголя с размаху бьет в нос, от него першит в горле. Фарлан смаргивает выступившие слезы: плечо жжет с такой силой, что он почти жалеет о том, что вообще родился на свет.

Чтобы отвлечься, он быстро-быстро моргает, а потом вглядывается в нахмуренное лицо. На скуле Ривая наливается и опухает синяк, а губа прокушена до крови. Он быстро бинтует рану прямо поверх рукава, надавливая и стягивая ее края плотнее. 

— Прости, — выдавливает Фарлан, глядя на челку, падающую на лоб и слипшуюся от пота тоненькими черными сосульками.

Ривай только пожимает плечами.

У них бывают и сытые дни, и голодные. Но сейчас у них словно вырвали кусок мяса прямо из распахнутых пастей. Фарлан чувствует не досаду, а злость.

— Эти ублюдки не сильнее нас, — выплевывает он, кипя от ярости. Боль в руке начинает утихать понемногу.

— Они быстрее, — Ривай спокоен, как и всегда. — Со снаряжением даже самый никчемный «единорог» проворнее, чем мы на своих двоих. И пока мы будем пытаться сдернуть их с крыш, нас изрубят на куски.

Фарлан бьет по земле кулаком и прижимает к губам саднящие костяшки. 

— Скоро каждый скупердяй будет нанимать этих тварей для собственной охраны. А нам что делать? Ловить голубей да крыс?

— Нам нужны приводы как у них, — говорит Ривай, и Фарлан хохочет, охая на вдохе и стараясь не потревожить плечо. 

Ривай смотрит на него в упор и, судя по серьезным глазам, даже не думает шутить. Под пристальным взглядом Ривая смех Фарлана быстро сходит на нет.

— Ты серьезно? — потрясенно спрашивает он. 

— Ты сам сказал — они не сильнее, — Ривай сидит так близко, что на щеке оседает его дыхание, а слова западают в душу. — Думаешь, мы не сможем?

Фарлан молчит. Овладеть УПМ, научиться летать не хуже полицейских, которых сначала муштруют в учебке, а потом гоняют по городским крышам, как заведенных...

— Откуда мы их достанем? — Он ценит деловой подход. — Ремни, баллоны, клинки? Все вместе не купить даже на черном рынке.

— Украдем, — пожимает плечами Ривай. 

Фарлан смотрит прямо перед собой, вперившись взглядом в облезлую стену. Куски глины давно вывалились из щелей между грубыми кирпичами, и кое-где в отверстиях можно спрятать не только нож, но и целое ружье. Если удастся... От открывающихся перед ними перспектив захватывает дух. 

Фарлан задумчиво морщит нос и теребит вихры на затылке.

— Знаю я одну цыпочку, — задумчиво произносит он. — Она рисовалась как-то, что к ней не брезгают ходить даже парни с нашивками.

Ривай смотрит одобрительно, и Фарлану чудится легкая улыбка в уголках его крепко сжатых губ.

***

От холодной колодезной воды немеют пальцы и ладони. Оно и к лучшему — Фарлан не чувствует уже не только руки, но и многочисленные ссадины на них. Он окунает тряпку в таз, отжимает ее и прикладывает холодную ткань к плечам и груди. 

Там, где проходят ремни УПМ, кожа стерта до кровавых мозолей. Ушибы давно не в счет. Удивительно, что он вообще еще жив и до сих пор не свернул себе шею.

Ривай стоит рядом, тяжело опираясь руками о край таза. С его волос стекают грязные капли, падают в студеную чистую воду и расходятся темными кляксами по поверхности. На его груди цветет огромный чудовищно-лиловый синяк. Ребра оказались прочнее проржавевшей водосточной трубы, но не намного.

Фарлан наклоняется, пытаясь заглянуть в его лицо и хрипло спрашивает:

— Ты как?

Ривай мотает головой и сдавленно шипит:

— Сойдет.

«Сойдет» всяко лучше, чем «хуево», вздыхает про себя Фарлан. Обмакивает тряпку в воду, разгоняя темную муть и, не слушая возражений, бережно обтирает Ривая, стирая с его тела грязь, пот и кровь. 

Одежду они бросили еще у порога — тащить грязь в убежище не хотелось обоим.

Фарлан усаживат Ривая на кровать, сдергивает со своей постели серую застиранную простынь, складывает ее пополам, потом еще и еще, и командует:

— Выдыхай сильнее.

Ривай послушно выдыхает, а Фарлан туго бинтует его грудь. Конец простыни он с трудом просовывает под предыдущий виток и только потом позволяет Риваю лечь, подсунув ему под голову и свою подушку тоже. Накрывает одеялом, а потом наскоро одевается в домашнее, задувает свечу и падает на свой матрас. 

— Воду не вылили, — едва слышно произносит Ривай.

— Завтра.

Фарлан поворачивается на бок и смотрит в темноту. Туда, где должен находиться профиль с маленьким прямым носом и разметавшимися по подушке волосами.

— Может бросим? — неуверенно предлагает он. — Не выходит у нас ни хера. Собираем синяки да шишки. Того и гляди, так и убьемся.

Ривай молчит. И Фарлан молчит тоже.

— Если бы у нас получилось, — нарушает он тишину, устав прислушиваться к хриплому дыханию и невольно считая его про себя. — Мы могли бы выбраться из трущоб. Пусть не сразу, но хотя бы не бегали здесь, как крысы, по углам. 

— Но раз не выходит, — грустно улыбается в темноту Фарлан. — Может и не стоит надеяться попусту?

Ривай ему не отвечает. 

***

Когда Фарлан открывает глаза, то темнота уже не кажется такой непроглядно-чернильной. Соседняя кровать пуста, и он вскакивает, как заполошенный. А вдруг что-то случилось?

Он бестолково мечется по комнате, пытаясь вспомнить, куда он бросил вчера огарок свечи и огниво. И только потом слышит глухое вжиканье, треск, звонкое пение троса, а еще — сдавленный стон и мат сквозь зубы в исполнении знакомого голоса. Все это доносится с улицы, и Фарлан распахивает дверь, ежась от зябкого предрассветного холода.

Ривай выпускает крючья, пробуя вскарабкаться по отвесной глухой стене, падает, откатывается и встает снова и снова. С правой руки, с левой, отталкиваясь и пытаясь удержаться в полете — он ищет свой темп и свои пределы.

Фарлан трет ладонями лицо и, чертыхаясь, уходит в дом. Поднимает с пола брошенную с вечера одежду, сноровисто натягивает ее, почти не морщась от исходящего запаха и летящей в разные стороны грязи, а потом снимает с полки заброшенное туда вчера со злости УПМ.

— Мог бы и разбудить! — ворчит он, выходя из дома в полной экипировке и стараясь не хромать на подвернутую еще третьего дня ногу. — Спорим, у меня выйдет забраться быстрее?

Он закидывает руку Риваю на плечи и чувствует, как расслабляются под его прикосновением сведенные от напряжения мышцы.

***

Изабель нетерпеливо топает ногой, тянет за перекрученную лямку, цепляется манжетой за застежку и путается в ремнях окончательно.

— Ну что за херня? — возмущенно вопрошает она и поднимает на него горящие глаза. — Выглядит же просто, как два пальца…

Фарлан щелкает ее легонько по носу и делано хмурится.

— Не ругайся, а то не помогу!

Изабель с обидой насупливается, но молчит — она и так ждала этого дня слишком долго. В этот раз, чтобы достать еще один комплект УПМ, им всем пришлось изрядно попотеть. 

Фарлан крутит ее как куклу, поворачивая туда-сюда и игнорируя возмущенное ойканье, и ловко расправляет все ремни. Повторяет то, что она слышала уже, наверное, тысячу раз:

— Целься точнее и не забирайся высоко, а то грохнешься и все переломаешь. Привыкни сначала к рывкам, научись приземляться на ноги, а там посмотрим.

Ривай ждет неподалеку, готовый страховать в любой момент. Разминаясь, он в два приема забирается под самый потолок, а потом, красуясь, отталкивается от поддерживающей низкий свод колонны. Группируется, прокручивает каскад оборотов и, выпустив крюк в ближайшую стену, мягко приземляется на ноги и скользит по инерции подошвами сапог по влажной земле.

— Братец, ты крут! — кричит ему Изабель и хлопает в ладоши. — Я тоже так смогу! 

— Он как птица, правда? — Она опирается руками на плечи Фарлана и привстает на цыпочки, выглядывая из-за его плеча, чтобы не потерять Ривая из вида.

— Правда, — кивает Фарлан, затягивая последнюю пряжку на ее груди. — У него талант.

— Он всегда так летал? — Изабель смотрит прямо ему в глаза, открыто и доверчиво.

— Конечно, — серьезно отвечает Фарлан, с трудом пряча широкую ухмылку. Оглядывается и добавляет, пряча щемящую нежность еще глубже: — Таких больше нет.


End file.
